Revenge Is Sweet
by DreamShadower
Summary: Prompt: Kidnap. Where would you go if you were a pocket watch that sprouted legs?


Title: Revenge Is Sweet

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Andy/Miranda

Prompt: Kidnap

Author: DreamShadower

A/N: Written for The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle

A/N 2: I purposely have Miranda say Andrea as Andréa on purpose. To show how she puts that special twist to her name, compared to everyone else.

A/N 3: No beta and Full Metal Alchemist is an anime for those that don't know.

"If I was a very important pocket watch, where would I run off too?" I find myself asking myself this very important question. As I look around what used to be a once clean master bedroom. With clothes, shoes, and other apparel scattered about on the floor.

Really is it too much to ask where that oh so lucky pocket watch is? Looking at the time it's already almost 10 o'clock in the morning. Meaning an hour's work of searching provided nothing.

Heaving a heavy sigh I fall back on the bed. As I'm pondering the best ways to find and throttle pixies I hear a knock on my door, followed by it opening.

"Andy? Are you ok?" Spotting an anxious Cassidy as the speaker, with Caroline pulling up the rear.

"Hey guys, I'm fine. Just wondering how to magically summon pixies. You two wouldn't happen to know where I left my pocket watch? I can't seem to find it anywhere." Gesturing at the huge mess occupying on the floor.

Two giggles and head shakes no later, and I'm right back to square one. "If you were a pocket watch with legs where would you run off too?" At the puzzled looks on their faces I laughed and patted the bedding next to me.

"Why is your pocket watch so lucky anyway Andy?" Caroline toys with one of the discarded purses as she looks at me curiously.

"Yeah, you covet that thing like how Mom covets the Book! Except you carry it around with you everywhere and stuff."

"It's silly really, but it's my good luck charm. Do you remember how Miranda and I got together after about a year of friendship? And not so subtle hints to date?" I tease them lightly as they just grin at me.

"Well Miranda was the one who actually got it for me. Even though she sniffed at me wanting a pocket watch from Full Metal Alchemist. And that and all the other things just lead from one thing to another."

"So that's why you always carry it around," spoke Cassidy at the realization.

"It's just my good luck charm, and I have a picture of all three of you in it too. That's why I love that pocket watch so much."

Caroline picking up some shoes this time to examine asked. "Why do you like pocket watches so much? You have a small collection already."

"I just really like them. But I really want to know what I did with that one. Come on help me clean up this mess and we'll go score some greasy carbs from a street vendor for lunch."

Seeing their eyes light up at the promise of street food they spurred into action. "Hey Andy can we go to the one we went to last time. I really liked what I got there."

"Sure thing Cassidy, sound good Caroline?" With a grin and a nod of agreement lunch plans were settled. "Well let's get this put back together so I don't have to worry about sweeping in here and giving me one of her 'Really Andréa' looks."

Shortly after the room was back in order I stood back to admire our work. Alright I'm going to go work on my articles some. When lunchtime rolls around come and get me. Then I can wrap up and we get our grub. And please let me know if you find that pocket watch."

Two nods and "K, Andy." later found me in the study working on my latest piece. Next thing I know Cassidy is knocking on the door again and its lunch time.

"Alright let me just wrap this up and grab my wallet and we can head out." Clicking the save button, and shutting the lid. I grab my wallet, doing a double check that I have everything.

"Alright you two grab your coats and we can go. You know the drill stay close and so on." Seeing their nods we head off to the nearest subway. A twin on each of my arms.

DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP

Hours later I find myself once again in the study working on and reviewing my articles. Hearing the signature ring tome I pick up before it can even get to the second. "Hey, done terrorizing the new assistant already?"

I hear a sniff of disdain as she replies. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I simply want to have competent assistants for once. Is that too much to ask?"

"I like sleeping in the same bed as you, so I'll pass." I can picture her eye roll at that. "So what's up? Did another disaster happen that needs you to stay late?"

Leaning back in my chair I roll back and sway the chair backwards as I listen to Miranda rant about the brainless employees she has. I murmur agreements in all the right spots till I hear her wind down and sigh.

"Yes, I'll have to be home later than expected. Kiss the girls good night for me. Until they manage to salvage the piece nothing can be done."

I can picture Miranda leaned back in her chair facing her window pinching her bridge of her nose as she attempts to not throttle the air in front of her. Or more importantly her assistants.

"I'll tell the girls at dinner. Hey you wouldn't happen to know what I did with my pocket watch? I can't find it anywhere."

"You mean the one from that cartoon, and has a picture of me and the girls in it. And currently is in my hands now? Is that the pocket watch in question your referring to Andréa?"

Sitting up, "Why do you have my pocket watch?"

"Oh, I'm just... holding it for you. Think of it as collateral." I can hear her almost purring into the phone.

"You kidnapped my watch! And collateral for what?" I'm weary of what she has in store for me. Even after a year working for her an over a year of dating she still can keep me on my toes. Not that that's a bad thing.

"Revenge my dear Andréa. Do you remember that little incident when I had to have a phone conference with Irv, and of all people I was talking too. You decided what a good idea to go down on me while I was having an important phone conversation. With. Irv."

I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face at that particular memory.

"I know your smirking right this moment. Oh yes, I'm going to have my revenge Andréa. What you got then was just the beginning."

"And just what do evil plans do you have in store for me?"

"Whatever I feel like putting you through," and with that she disconnected. Glancing at my phone, I begin to plot how best to get back at her. Knowing that whatever she had in store, the end result would be me begging for her for mercy.

After a small dinner and some small talk about school and games. I let the girls finish their movie and have them get ready for bed. Then kissing them goodnight for the both of us.

DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP

As I'm finishing the last of my article. And checking sources and researching my next one I hear the faint clacking of heels on the floor. Miranda's inaudible voice speaking to some poor lackey on the phone as she cuts into them.

Spinning around I see Miranda standing in the doorway, closing her cell phone and sauntering inside and closing the door.

Blue eyes gleamed as she raked her eyes up and down my form. I can feel the warmth in my body head down south, as Miranda just stares at me. Oh yes, I will most definitely being paying dearly tonight.

"I knew you coveted your watch, but I was pleasantly surprised to see a picture of us in there when I examined it. And kidnapping, really Andréa how dramatic of you."

She's tracing my collar now, after unbuttoning the top buttons of my shirt. She moves her hand away before I can touch her.

"Oh no you don't Andréa. You won't be in charge tonight. I'm going to put you through your paces tonight." She breathes into my ear as she kisses just so under it. Her arms pinning mine to the armrests.

"Putting me through my paces, am I some type of horse." As I smirk back at her I feel her toned thigh slip between my legs, and nudge my center just so causing me to gasp.

"Please keep talking back. That'll just help prolonging your sweet suffering tonight. I know how you love to be defiant Andréaaaa." As she draws out the last syllable of my name she's oh so softly tracing a path along my very sensitive neck. While running her fingers along the edges of my bra.

"Why don't we move this to the couch, Hmmm?"

I draw in another shaky breath as she nibbles on my earlobe this time. "I don't know this chair is oh so comfortable. And I just don't think I want to move right now." It's hard to keep up the nonchalance act when Miranda is currently ear fucking me, and rubbing my center just so with her knee.

"I-If you don't call kidnapping my watch kidnapping. What am I supposed to call it?" I feel her smirk into my neck at the crack in my voice. She draws back and saunters over to the couch. Making sure to go extra slow, and put more sway into her walk. Knowing I'm staring unabashedly at her ass.

"Why my dear Andréa I'm just holding on to it for you. You do have such a bad habit of misplacing things at times. And now that I think of it in my age I'm finding it hard to remember little details as well." Tapping her chin as if she's lost in thought. "I remember I had it, but I can't quite seem to remember what I did with it. If only I could remember."

Her whole body language is mock innocence as she looks at me, with that gleam in her eyes. Lounging back on the couch. Looking so sexy it's almost painful.

"Something wrong Andréa, you've got the chair in an iron grip. It's not going to fly off if you let go." She bats her eyelashes at me as she says this. "Why don't you come sit over here with me? You might even be able to jog my memory of where that watch of yours is."

Growling I lurch to my feet and stalk over to her. Landing a hard kiss on her when I reach her. My hands thread through her hair as I bring her to me. Breaking apart from the kiss I rid her of her scarf and fasten my mouth to her neck.

I delight in her biting back a moan, feeling her hands gripping me closer. Working to rid me of my shirt and bra. I feel my pants lose around my hips, and give a brief thought to when she managed to do that.

Breaking away I quickly slide my pants off, and Miranda's panties. Shoving her skirt up around her waste. Thankful that she already finished unbuttoning the rest of her blouse, and chose to wear a front clip bra today.

I'm gloriously naked, except for my socks. Not bothering to even take those off. I straddle Miranda settling into place. Once again kissing her senseless. I can feel her trying to fight for dominance in the kiss. I can't stifle the moan that escapes as she rakes her nails down my sides.

Her legs spread me a little wider, and I feel her touch my clit, making my hips jump. I can feel her teasing my clit and entrance just so. Barely touching it. As she attacks my neck and ear with vigor.

"Andréa, I'm going to turn you into a writhing mass on the floor. I'll have you begging, and at my mercy." Before I could react she fills me and I let myself ride her fingers, arching into her touch.

As the night continues she brings me to the edge over and over again. She makes good on her word and I'm indeed begging for sweet release. My head is fuzzy from the comingling aromas in the air. I lap up her flowing juices from my kneeling position in front of her.

I groan from how hearing and tasting her pleasure sends a jolt through me. My hands at her sides, in her iron grip. Making sure I can't even touch myself.

Getting up and straddling Miranda again, I press my body fully into her. Looking for some relief, to assuage the aching need in my core.

"Revenge is sweet Andréa, and you in my lap a quivering mess. Well that's just priceless." She whispers into my ear as she brings her mouth to mine and kisses me. Hard.

My cries are muffled by her mouth as she entered me and finally gave me the relief I've been seeking. Falling limp against her. I feel tender kisses on my temple.

"My dear Andréa, since you have asked me nicely to make you cum. I will do just that. You'll be begging for mercy again, but to stop the sheer amount of pleasure I'm going to give you."

I shiver against her, as I look up into those gleaming eyes. As she kisses me softly one last time and her fingers begin to tease my entrance. I hear her whisper, "Sweet revenge, Andréa. It. Is. Mine."

Never End


End file.
